


Kinktober 2017

by Pokeshadow



Category: Game Grumps, Super Mega
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: I am a slow writer. This set of prompts hasn't been abandoned, I just suffer bad bouts of writers block. Of the 31 prompts, 4 are complete, and all but 4 have at least some progress made into them.Collection of works based around a set of prompts for Kinktober 2017. Will focus on the Game Grumps, Oney Plays, SuperMega, and Markiplier. Each chapter is another prompt. Will update tags and such as I go.





	1. Day 1 - Spanking

“Are you absolutely sure about this? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you…”

Vernon groaned, burying his face in his arms. He and Arin have had a friend’s with benefits relationship going for a few weeks now, but this was the first time Vernon had tried introducing him to some of his bigger kinks. Arin said he was perfectly ok with trying some of his weirder things, but the idea of hurting Vernon was a big block to get around. Arin had been checking over and over again if Vernon was really ok with doing this, talking about how he doesn’t want to injuret Vernon by doing this. But Arin just didn’t seem to understand he _wanted_ to be hurt. All this talk about how powerful Arin was and how easily he could fuck him up was just turning Vernon on even more.

“I’m sure, I want this. I’ll let you know when it gets too much, ok?” Vernon reassured his friend, glancing back at Arin’s nervous, but clearly pink face.

“Alright… I just want you to feel good” Arin murmured, running a hand up Vernon’s bare back. Vernon shivered at the touch, so unbearable hard even the simplest of things were driving him insane. Arin pressed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, trailing his lips up to his neck.

“Ok, I’m going to count to three ok. You let me know if it’s too hard” Arin said, patting Vernon’s bare ass for a moment to give Vernon an idea of where to expect the contact. Vernon just nodded, too pent up to think of any good replies. He just wanted to feel that delicious sting…

“Alright…shit… one…two…three!”

Vernon flinched as Arin’s wide palm came down in the centre of his ass cheek. The hot pain took a second to sink it, but when it did, it felt like there was a direct line from his ass to his dick. Vernon moaned, shaft twitching against the edge of the table.

“Too much?” Arin asked nervously.

“N-no, perfect. Keep going, please” Vernon panted, glancing over his shoulder to show Arin how aroused he was.

“Holy shit Vern… ok, I’ll give you another” Arin groaned, running a hand through his hair.  Vernon’s heart was pounding so loud in his ears he didn’t even hear Arin’s next count down. He just felt the force of Arin’s hand slapping down on his other cheek, sending another wave of stinging heat straight through his body. God, he was so turned on right now, it took all his self-control to not start touching himself under the desk. Arin finally seemed to be loosening up a little, not even counting down to his next slap. Vernon whined with pleasure at the feeling, nails scraping against the desk hard. He almost wished he could cum purely from this, it felt so fucking good. Arin brought down his hand once more, making Vernon cry out with pleasure. His shaft was throbbing so much, Vernon could feel the precum leaking from his slit. Arin must notice at last, because suddenly there was a hand wrapped around Vernon’s dick, stroking him in quick, heavy strokes. Vernon cried out, legs going weak.

“You really are loving this aren’t you, getting my desk all sticky without me even touching you…” Arin growled, nipping Vernon’s neck. “Can you take another? Or are you going to cum all over my table before I’m finished with you?”

“M-more, please!” Vernon gasped, squirmed in Arin’s grasp. He loved the way Arin’s massive body unintentionally dominated his own, the way he wrapped around Vernon just made him feel so small and weak. Perfect for being used… these fantasies weren’t helping his impending orgasm…

Arin brought his hand down once again, a little harder than before, making fire spring up under Vernon’s skin. It was a little _too_ hard, the pain just a bit too real, but in the headspace he’d worked himself into, Vernon _wanted_ Arin to punish him. Before he had a chance to recover, Arin struck him again. The combination of pain and Arin’s hand pumping his shaft had him right on the edge, all he needed were a few more sparks…

“Arin, I’m really close. J-just one more hit, please!” Vernon begged, the tight heat of orgasm pooling in his body.

“Alright. Just one more, then you can come on my table like the slut you are” Arin growled, knowing dirty talk was one of Vernon’s major kinks. With one last slap, Vernon was cumming hard. Arin’s fist milked him roughly as Vernon’s hips bucked wildly, covering his hand in fluids. He writhed in Arin’s grasp, whining and moaning with each pump of cum flooding from his body. It was too much, he hadn’t come this hard in days. He wished it could last forever, but all too soon, his pulses were slowing, his thick shots of cum slowing to a trickle. Arin slowed down his strokes, letting Vernon calm down from his high, the smaller man shaking and panting.

“Fuck Vern, you always make the best noises when you cum…” Arin murmured, wiping his hand off on Vernon’s thigh. Vernon let out a soft whimper, exhaustion hitting him. Now that he wasn’t clouded by lust, he was able to feel the dull ache of being spanked flowing through him. This was going to hurt later tonight…

Arin gently grabbed Vernon’s face and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Vernon sighed blissfully into the touch, letting Arin lean him back against the table. He wrapped his arms around Arin’s waist, letting the bigger man control their actions. Arin pressed up against him, and Vernon could feel the obvious shape of an erection against his leg.

“So, did I do good?” Arin asked.

“You did great, thank you so much for this… so, what can I do for you then?” Vernon asked with a purr, running a finger up Arin’s chest. Arin flashed a toothy grin.

“Oh I have a few ideas. For tonight let’s just go home and have some normal sex, but tomorrow, it’s your turn to try out one of _my_ weird fetishes” Arin murmured, snaking a hand down Vernon’s back and squeezing his sore ass.

“Well, take me home then and tell me all about it”


	2. Day 2 - Dirty Talk

It had been a few days since Matt and Ryan had finally broken the sexual tension between themselves. It had just sort of happened, one too many flirting jokes that slowly became real. Ryan barely even understood how it had happened. He’d always considered himself straight, but over the past few years of being with Matt, something weird had formed in him. A sexual attraction. He still couldn’t explain it to himself, but something about Matt just made his heart race. His skinny frame, those bright eyes, the times he’d accidentally heard his moans through the bedroom wall… and of course, it didn’t help that he’d seen Matt completely naked. Fuck, they’d even kissed before. Those memories had kept replaying in his mind at night, and all their jokes about fucking or sucking each other off had just heightened his attraction. Eventually, Ryan had broken. Matt had jokingly sat in his lap while they recorded, occasionally pretending that he could feel ‘Ryan’s massive cock’ pressing against his ass. Ryan tried to fight it back, but having Matt moving in his lap like that had eventually given him an erection. Matt felt it of course, asking softly if he should get off. Ryan had managed to choke out he didn’t want Matt to leave, much to Matt’s surprise. Matt spun around, still straddling Ryan to ask him why he was ok with it. Having Matt in that position had pushed him too far. Before he realised he was doing it, Ryan had pulled Matt close, kissing him roughly. For whatever reason, Matt had let it happen, even kissing him back. Ryan didn’t question it at the time, he just let his lust take control of his mind and keep touching Matt, trying to memorise his skinny body. Eventually, things escalated, and they ended up giving each other a hand job. It was only after they were finish had they really talked about what happened. Matt admitted he’d been attracted to Ryan too, and the pair agreed to start a sexual relationship.

Ryan nervously sat on the bed next to Matt, unsure how to start this. He’d suggested they try to do something again, he had no idea what, but he wanted to hear Matt moan again. He’d spend the last two days unable to get that sound out of his head, why keep masturbating to the memory of it when Matt had given the ok to do it again?

“You’re still ok with this, right?” Ryan double checked, still anxious he was somehow forcing Matt into this. Matt rolled his eyes a little.

“Yes Ryan, for the fifth time, I’m still ok with this. Relax a little, ok? I’m into you as well remember” Matt grinned reassuringly, resting his hand over Ryan’s. Ryan smiled back, still finding it so hard to believe that Matt could be attracted to him in the slightest. But he trusted Matt’s word.

“So, what do we do?” Ryan asked.

“Uh… something simple I guess. Like, maybe some more hand stuff? I’m still working on my gag reflex” Matt suggested, cheeks flushing slightly.

“Yeah, that works” Ryan nodded, smiling nervously. They were both silent for a moment, both waiting for the other to make the first move, before laughing to themselves.

“Ok, how about this…” Matt murmured, unbuttoning his shorts. “I’ll start, you just tell me what to do”

“What like, give you jerk off instructions?” Ryan blinked, heat flooding his body at Matt’s suggestion.

“Sure. Or just dirty talk. Or you could join me. Whatever works for you” Matt suggested, kicking his shorts to one side. Ryan’s heart skipped a beat as he took in the shape of Matt’s slowly growing erection, mirroring his own, just not as thick.

“Uh, ok then. I’ll try some talking…” Ryan said nervously. “Just… start rubbing yourself through your underwear for me”

Matt nodded, starting to gently grinding his hand against his hardening shaft. He let out a tight breath, biting his lip a little as his hand moved back and forth.

“Like this?” Matt asked softly, heat starting to fill his voice.

“Yeah, just like that. Get yourself nice and hard…” Ryan murmured, some of his anxiety starting to fade as his own erection swelled. He had to admit, Matt had accidentally hit one of his huge fetishes with his request. Ryan was a massive audiophile, sexual noises and dirty talk got him hard like nothing else did. He couldn’t cum without any fantasy he was having devolving into filthy words, calling his fantasy partner or himself a slut and to cum like one. Matt let out a soft shudder, breaths deepening as he touched himself. Even these tiny noises were getting Ryan diamond hard.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well…why don’t you pull down that underwear for me and show me that pretty little cock of yours” Ryan growled, starting to palm himself through his pyjamas. Matt let out a tiny whine, obeying Ryan’s order without question. Ryan hummed with arousal as he took in Matt’s erection.

“Fuck… alright, lube yourself up and start teasing yourself for me. Don’t jerk off for real, just slow touches and strokes ok?” Ryan said, squeezing his own shaft.

“You’re just loving this aren’t you” Matt chuckled weakly, taking the bottle of lube from the bedside table and coating his palm in the slick liquid.

“You have no idea” Ryan grinned wickedly. This was a dream come true to him. Matt smiled to himself for a moment, before his face melted as his hand wrapped around his shaft. Ryan smirked as Matt’s face creased, whimpering slightly as his hand started to slowly move. Matt focused on his tip, running his fingers delicately over his slit and massaging the soft, sensitive glands, biting his lip to withhold a moan as he did so. Matt sure did know how to make a guy lose his mind… Ryan couldn’t help but push his own pants down, grab the lube from where Matt had left it, and fill his palm with the liquid. He let out a tight little breath as he slicked himself up, it felt so good to finally be touching…

“So, you like me watching you like this Matt? I mean, you’re always so loud when you jack off at night, I just assumed you like to show off” Ryan growled softly, starting to jerk himself off properly. Matt let out a soft little gasp, head falling back as he squeezed his cock.

“Y-you could hear all that?” Matt stuttered, hand unconsciously speeding up a little.

“All the time. Do you have any idea how hard it made me? I spent so many nights wondering what you were watching, how hard you were going on yourself, and how you’d react if I just walked in on you… fuck I used to cum so much from it” Ryan hissed, letting his mind wonder back to his old fantasies of walking in on Matt and just fucking him hard. Matt whined, shivering as he focused on his tip again. He looked so desperate, so turned on by what was happening. It’d just be cruel to force him to keep going like this…

“Hey Matt, show me how you jerk off. I wanna see what makes you cum” Ryan growled, drinking in the way Matt’s face twisted at the command.

“O-ok” Matt shivered, fumbling for the lube again. Ryan expected Matt to just slick up his shaft again, maybe he was the kind of guy who needed things super wet, but Ryan watched in surprise as Matt took his lube covered fingers and went straight between his legs, rubbing them against his hole. Matt moaned openly, teasing his ring with his slender fingers and starting to rub at his taint with his thumb. Ryan would be willing to bet he’d be fingering himself if he’d cleaned himself out before this…

“Fuck Matt… you really finger yourself regularly?” Ryan asked, speeding up his own fist. Matt nodded with a groan, hips jerking up into his own touch.

“Yeah, well, usually it’s one of –ah! Shit… one of my toys…” Matt whined, clearly having to remind himself not to let his fingers slip inside.

“Holy shit… is that why you sometimes have accidents? You just fuck yourself so much with big thick toys so often without breaks… that’s so fucking hot, but uh, be careful with that, ok?” Ryan said, breaking his dominating role in a moment of concern. It was making sense now why Matt occasionally couldn’t control his ass sometimes… outside of that though, the idea that Matt was _that_ secretly slutty was dragging Ryan closer.

“Y-yeah, I’m going to start doing some exercised for that. I just… it feels so fucking good” Matt moaned openly, eyes squeezing tightly shut as he sped up his fist. Ryan could hear the shuddering breaths from Matt quickening, precum leaking across his skin as he panted. He must be so close…

“Well maybe I can take over the role of your toys from now on. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you. If you’d let me, I’d pin you down and use you up like my own personal cock sleeve every night” Ryan growled. Matt gasped, squirming against the couch.

“Fuck Ryan, I-I’m so close, I’m gonna cum!” Matt warned, whining and whimpering as his fist pumped faster than Ryan’s eyes could follow.

“Do it then, cum for me. I wanna see you paint yourself white. Cum you fucking slut” Ryan snarled. Matt threw his head back and wailed, hitting his orgasm hard. His hand went wild, milking himself hard as cum started to drip down his fingers. The cries spilling from his mouth were amazing, so much better than the muffled noises that Ryan heard through the walls at night. Ryan drank in every tiny detail, determined to have this memory permanently etched into his mind, especially Matt’s face and noises. As Matt’s hand started to slow, he sunk back against the bed, collapsing into a sweaty mess. Ryan waited until he was certain Matt was finished, before speeding up his own hand. He wanted to cum while his memories were still fresh.

Ryan groaned heatedly, trying to force himself roughly to that edge. He kept replaying Matt’s whines and moans in his mind, fantasising about fucking his friend. Matt riding his cock while just making the filthiest noises, grasping Ryan tightly as the bigger man destroyed him. Fuck, it was starting to get too much for Ryan…

He jumped a little as Matt slid down in front of his, bright blue eyes gazing up at him from between his legs.

“Don’t stop” Matt murmured, running his hands up Ryan’s thighs. Ryan just nodded, watching how Matt moved closer, his face right next to his dick. Ryan groaned as Matt’s lips carefully wrapped around his tip, sucking at it lightly. He made sure not to accidentally hit Matt in the face as he jerked himself off hard, so close to cumming as Matt swirled his tongue around his glands. The mixture of the two sensations was too much for Ryan to take, it only took a few seconds of Matt’s mouth to push him over the edge. Ryan’s free hand flew to Matt’s hair, gripping him lightly as he started to cum into his mouth. Matt whimpered a little at the suddenness of the action, but let Ryan hold him still and take his cum obediently. Ryan groaned with pleasure as Matt licked up every shot coming out of his slit, almost hitting Matt right in the lips as he fucked into his fist.

“F-fucking shit Matt…” Ryan groaned, stroking his fingers through Matt’s hair. Matt stared up at him with those big beautiful eyes, swallowing everything Matt had to offer with a small smile on his face. As Ryan came down from his high, he let Matt go, panting softly as he resisted the urge to curl up on the bed for a while.

“So, good experiment?” Matt asked with a small grin.

“Yeah… shit Matt, that was amazing” Ryan chuckled wearily.

“Guess I know how to get you going now” Matt smirked, crawling back onto the bed.

“Look who’s talking” Ryan said, deliberately giving Matt’s ass a gentle squeeze. Matt grumbled a little, but didn’t push Ryan away.

“So, we’re definitely going to keep doing stuff like this, right?” Matt asked, letting the bigger man pull him close.

“Yeah, of course” Ryan nodded eagerly.


	3. Day 3 - Public

“A-Arin, what are you doing!” Dan yelped. The pair had decided to take a rare day off to relax for a bit, a mental health day the called it, just an afternoon to reset their bodies. They’d gone to a park slightly out of town to just chill out and have lunch, and it had been an amazing day so far. They’d set up a blanket in a secluded corner away from everyone else, surrounded by towering trees and flowering bushes, and had a great lunch alone together listening to the birds. Then they ended up curled up next to each other enjoying the sun and each other’s warmth, and it had been great to just relax in Arin’s arms for a while, let the stress of work fade away… but then Arin started to get a little touchy. They’d had a weird relationship going for a while now, so he was very much used to Arin teasing him or touching him around the office. But they’d never done anything out in public for fear of being spotted. Yet here Arin was, sliding his hand down Dan’s pants in broad daylight in a public park.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you…” Arin murmured, squeezing Dan’s slowly growing bulge through his underwear. Dan grunted softly, unable to help the stab of arousal at the touch.

“That’s not what I’m worried about and you know it!” Dan growled. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t slapping away Arin’s hand right now, he really didn’t want to be caught like this…

“Dan it’s ok, we're pretty much alone here. Just be quiet and no one will ever know…” Arin purred, brushing his lips up Dan’s neck. Dan couldn’t deny the boner forming in Arin’s hand, and how if they were somewhere else, he’d one hundred percent be ok with all this, but being out in the open like this was freaking him out.

“Someone could walk past at any given time and see this!” Dan hissed, squirming a little as Arin’s other hand started to grope his chest and brush his nipples.

“Then you better keep quiet then, you keep yelling like this and people will find us pretty quickly” Arin purred, lightly biting Dan’s neck.

“You’re a fucking dick…” Dan grumbled, sinking into Arin’s touch. He was mostly mad at himself for letting this to happen. He knew he should pull Arin’s hand away, that anyone could find them at any second, but as Arin’s talented fingers massaged his shaft, he couldn’t bring himself to stop this. Arin started to unzip Dan’s jeans, pushing them aside just enough for him to start pulling Dan’s erection from his underwear. The anxiety of seeing his own dick out in the open like this made Dan’s chest go cold, but he just couldn’t convince his hands to push Arin’s away.

“There you go, just relax and have some fun. Everything will be fine” Arin murmured, spitting into his palm as makeshift lube. Dan let out a grunt of annoyance, but let it happen. He wanted to trust Arin with this…and if they get caught, he’ll kill him.

Dan sighed, trying to let himself relax into Arin’s touch. He couldn’t deny it felt good, Arin was amazing at hand and mouth stuff, it was like Arin knew his body better than Dan did. He forced himself to stay silent as Arin started to stroke him gently, head falling back onto Arin’s shoulder. If he didn’t think about it, he could just forget where he was and enjoy this…

It was hard to ignore the bird chirps and the wind in his hair, but Dan was starting to get into this. Arin’s hands were always magic, but he seemed to be trying extra hard today, abusing all of Dan’s sensitive spots. He let out a soft whimper as Arin started to up his pace a little, no longer teasing him, but really jerking him off now.

“Mmf… you’re such an asshole” Dan hissed, hips jerking up into Arin’s touch.

“You love it” Arin teased, nipping Dan’s neck.

“You’re still an asshole…” Dan grumbled, stubbornly refusing to let Arin see how much he was enjoying it. Arin chuckled, kissing his way up Dan’s neck. Dan had to admit, this really did feel amazing, he probably couldn’t last too long if Arin kept going like this. It had been a few days since their last hook up, and of those days, he hadn’t masturbated in the last two. He’d been hoping his next orgasm would happen from fucking Arin, but he really couldn’t complain at the moment. Not when it felt so good…

“It’s nice to be doing this again, it’s been so hard to just find the time with all the tour planning lately…” Arin hummed, rubbing his face sweetly into Dan’s neck.

“Yeah, too long…” Dan agreed, heart pounding as Arin twisted his palm over Dan’s sensitive tip. “You don’t mind if I cum a little earlier than usual, do you?”

“Nah go ahead man, I get it. Just keep the noise down and I’ll clean it all up for you” Arin purred, deliberately speeding his hand up a little. Dan whimpered softly, holding in the moan that wanted to leave his lips. His nerves were finally starting to fade away as Arin’s hand milked him hard, breathing heavily as the other man’s thicker fingers dragged him closer and closer to orgasm. He hated these days where he came so easily, he was supposed to be a guy with amazing stamina, but sometimes he just cracks…

Dan moaned softly, hips jerking into Arin’s fist as a tight heat started to build in his groin. He could practically feel the pleasure pooling in his balls, climbing closer and closer to bursting. Arin’s had was just too good, almost as good as his ass. Oh god, that fantasy wasn’t helping. He still didn’t like the idea of being caught, but the idea of pinning Arin up against a tree and just fucking him senseless… now that idea he liked.

“A-Arin, I don’t think I can last much longer” Dan panted, writing in Arin’s grasp.

“Alright then, cum for me Dan. Cover my fingers in your cum, do it. I wanna taste every last drop. Cum” Arin snarled, pumping Dan’s shaft as fast as he could. Dan couldn’t resist. Arin’s other hand covered his mouth just in time as Dan started to cry out, muffling the sound before it could draw attention to himself. His hips jerked forward wildly as he came all over Arin’s finger, whimpering and moaning as loud as he could through the hand clamped tightly over his mouth. The pleasure washing over him was amazing, as much as he loved sex and jerking off, his best orgasms always came from abstaining for a few days. Arin hummed deeply into his ear, giving him gentle kisses and bites as Dan writhed in his grasp. After a few more seconds of pleasure, Dan sunk against Arin’s chest panting, watching hazily as his shaft’s spurts slowed to a halt. Arin let him rest for a few seconds before pulling his cum covered hand away, bringing it to his mouth to lick it clean.

“As good as always” Arin groaned, sucking the thick liquid from his fingers.

“Next time you should drink it from the source” Dan said, trying to flirt through his shivering.

“So you want another sneaky office blowjob, huh?” Arin chuckled.

“Like you didn’t get that couch in your office just for that” Dan smirked, tucking his softening member back into his jeans.

“Speaking of blowies, can I get a hand here or what?” Arin asked, deliberately grinding his crotch into Dan’s back so he could feel the hard lump.

“Fine, but you better keep quiet. If people find us and see me sucking you off, I might have to kill you” Dan tried to grumble, but a small smile leaked through.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be a good boy. I’m pretty hard already so this shouldn’t take long” Arin said, getting Dan to sit up so he could start undoing his shorts. Dan moved out of the way enough to watch, the anxiety of the location starting to seep back into his mind. He could hear people walking not too far away, all it could take was one wrong turn or an excited dog to break their cover…

Dan nervously watched as Arin pulled out his erection, heart fluttering with a mixture of arousal and anxiety. He glanced around nervously, still convinced something bad was going to happen, but let Arin lead him forward. Their lips met in a searing kiss, hands threading into each other’s hair tightly. Dan always loved the way that Arin melted in his grasp at the slightest touch. Arin might have been bigger and stronger than Dan, but he was just a squishy submissive deep down…

Arin flinched as Dan ran his fingers up Arin’s shaft, hand tightening in Dan’s hair. He wasn’t going to start jacking off Arin straight away, he knew all too well the awful feeling of a dry hand job, but he wanted to touch and trail is fingers over Arin’s sensitive skin. As he started to play with the precum leaking from Arin’s slit, the bigger man had to break their kiss with a shudder.

“No more teasing, please” Arin murmured, kissing Dan on the cheek softly.

“Alright big cat…” Dan smiled, sinking between Arin’s legs. He took Arin’s thick shaft in his hands and carefully started to run his tongue over the sensitive skin, watching how Arin’s face twisted with pleasure at the sensation. He slowly went about wetting the skin, not wanting to go too fast in case it made Arin forget he was supposed to be keeping quiet. When he was satisfied, Dan took Arin’s tip into his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Arin let out a soft moan, letting his fingers tangle into Dan’s hair. He stayed perfectly still, letting Dan control all their movements, but Dan could feel the great restraint in his grip. Arin _wanted_ to be loud and thrust up into Dan’s mouth, but he forced himself to be still, only soft little breaths and gasps coming from the larger man.

“F-fuck, Dan…” Arin moaned softly, head falling back against the tree as Dan’s mouth sunk further down his shaft. “This feels great, but could you maybe go a little harder? I just want to cum…”

Dan groaned around Arin’s shaft, more than happy to oblige. He sped up his movements and tightened his lips, sucking harder at Arin’s thick member. It was only a few weeks ago Dan could barely even take Arin’s shaft this far, the thickness of his cock used to make his jaw ache within seconds, and his gag reflex would act up by the time Arin’s tip got halfway down his tongue. Now Dan could almost take him to the back of his mouth, so close to touching his throat before he had to stop. Dan tried his hardest to make sure he didn’t accidentally make any sucking noises as he moved his mouth back and forth, there was no way they could laugh that one off if they were caught, but he didn’t want to slow down his movements. Arin was starting to tremble underneath Dan, the taste of precum growing stronger in Dan’s mouth.

“Keep going, I’m gonna cum” Arin hissed, hand tightening in Dan’s hair. Dan moaned around Arin’s shaft, doing his best to speed up his motions and suck harder. He trusted Arin to be able to control his own voice, but in a way Dan was a little disappointed he wouldn’t be able to hear Arin’s cry of pleasure… after a few seconds, Arin let out a strained grunt, pulling at Dan’s hair hard as he started to cum. Dan moaned softly at the combination of hair play and cum flooding his mouth, swallowing it all down with every new spurt into his mouth. There was so much restrain in Arin’s noises, harsh whimpers and gasps coming from his throat, but Arin managed to keep his mouth closed and quiet. Dan licked away at Arin’s slit, making sure to get every drop of cum from his friend before this was over. After a few more powerful pulses, Arin fell silent, hand sliding from Dan’s hair. Dan swallowed the last bit of cum, before pulling free of Arin’s shaft.

“Better?” Dan murmured huskily. Arin nodded weakly, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Shit Dan…. You’re amazing” Arin sighed happily, sinking back against the blanket.

“Thanks, I try” Dan grinned.

“Told you everything would be fine” Arin said with a small smirk.

“Yeah yeah, just this once ok…” Dan grumbled. “You better make this up to me later”

“All the office sex you want for a week” Arin promised with a chuckle.

“I like the way you think”


	4. Bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very late I know, but I hit a massive writer's block. Just couldn't force anything good out of me for awhile there. I fully intend to finish my prompt list for kinktober, just might take awhile.
> 
> Also, this particular story is part of a series I've been working on for awhile but haven't quite finished yet. Basically, the series involves Markiplier becoming the grump office slut after admitting to Dan and Arin he has a terrible libido and needs some help working it out. Nearly finished that fic, so keep an eye out for that one at some point in the future. Slutty Mark is a fun Mark.

Mark shivered, the cold of the office floor starting to seep into his skin. He felt so small with his friends standing over him, barely reaching their crotches from where he sat. This was all Ross’s idea, of course, but Mark had been more than happy to agree to it. It’s weird, even though this relationship with the office had started with Dan and Arin, Ross had pretty much become his unspoken Master. It had been a perfect fit, the masochist and the sadist, but Mark still tried his best to share himself out with the rest of the office when they needed him. But he’d been gone for a few weeks, visiting his family, Bob and Wade back in Cincinnati, so Ross had suggested this as a way to make up for lost time.

“God, you’re so hard already…” Ross murmured, stroking a hand through Mark’s hair. “I think you’ve been looking forward to this more than me”

“…Maybe” Mark admitted, shifting his position a little to make sure he didn’t cramp up.

“You ready to show everyone how good you are? I know they’ve been waiting eagerly for you to get home, especially after I told them my idea” Ross said with a wicked grin, pulling at Mark’s hair to get him to stare up at him. Mark whimpered softly at Ross’s harsh tug, aware how everyone could see the way it had made his shaft twitch. It was a little nerve wracking having this many people watching him get off to Ross’s sadistic ways, but at least he knew the others were all into it. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the way the office was watching him, some with very obvious erections. Arin was practically flaunting his, Mark doubted he was wearing underwear at all under his sweatpants.

“I’ll be good for you” Mark promised, making sure to focus on Ross like he’d been trained to. Ross grinned and gave Mark a little hair ruffle.

“That’s a good boy. But don’t tell me, tell _them_ ” Ross purred, nodding towards the waiting room. Mark followed his gaze, properly staring at the men around him. It was a little exciting seeing how many people were here just for him. The whole office had come in for this. Everyone from the main grumps to Matt and Ryan. The only person missing was Brent, who had to leave early to work on a contract for a new season of their show Good Game. That’s nine people all here just for Mark… He could see the arousal on so many faces, even the usually nervous Dan was drinking in Mark’s naked form on the floor.

“I’ll be good for you all, I swear. I spent all that time away fantasising about you guys, I couldn’t jack off without wishing it was one of you fucking me” Mark admitted, making sure to connect gazes with everyone in the room to make sure they knew he meant it. “Let me be your obedient cum slut”

“Fuck Mark…” Arin groaned, the sound being mirrored by most of the room.

“You really know how to get a guy hard” Brian rumbled with a grin.

“Alright, if you’re ready Mark, let’s get this thing started” Ross said, patting Mark on the back.

“I’m ready” Mark nodded, heart skipping a beat as people started to stand and move towards them, Arin and Brian were first to reach Mark, towering over his with such a heat on their faces Mark shivered. The others slowly followed, forming a tight ring around Mark. It was a little intimidating, he only just went up to their crotches. He’d never felt smaller in his life.

“Remember, no swallowing until they’re all done. We wanna see just how much we can soak you” Ross growled, running his fingers up Mark’s neck.

“Yes sir” Mark nodded, so turned on by the idea. He hated this cock ring sometimes, all he could do was twitch with need, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to cum until Ross gave him permission. Ross muttered a small “Good”, kissing him lightly on the head before moving behind Mark, joining the circle of waiting men.

“Mind if I use that mouth of yours? I’ve been dreaming about it for days…” Arin asked, voice thick with arousal as he traced his fingers over Mark’s lips. Mark obediently took Arin’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them and swirling his tongue around them teasingly. Arin grunted softly, watching the way Mark used his mouth for a moment, before pulling his fingers free. He fumbled with his pants for a moment, pushing them down just enough to free his thick erection, using the saliva on his fingers to cover his tip. Mark had been right, Arin wasn’t wearing underwear at all, just the sweat pants. As Arin lead his cock to Mark’s mouth, Mark noticed out of the corner of his view that others were freeing their erections too. Brian already had his shaft in his hand, slowly stroking himself as he watched Mark. Barry was pulling himself free too, taking a bottle of lube that seemed to be getting passed around and pouring some into his palm. Mark felt someone brush their dick against his neck, he assumed it must be Ross but wasn’t willing to break his concentration on Arin to find out. Sometimes Mark found it hard to believe everyone here could be attracted to him, but seeing all the heat in their eyes and how hard they were filled Mark with confidence.

Mark opened his mouth, letting Arin’s thick shaft push it’s way inside. He couldn’t help but moan at the taste. He could hardly believe how much he’d missed this, the salt and precum on his tongue and the feeling of just being so full and used… Arin groaned softly at the vibration, letting Mark fully wet his sensitive skin before taking control. Mark dutifully licked and sucked, making sure Arin was fully slicked up before pushing himself further, moving his lips as far down Arin’s cock as he could go. It had taken awhile to train back his gag reflex, but after all these months, the feeling of Arin’s tip pushing its way past his tongue and touching the back of his throat only feel amazing. Just so full and used… Arin waited a moment, making sure Mark was ok, before moving his hips forward, burying Mark’s face in his mound. Mark moaned at the feeling, eagerly stroking his tongue across Arin’s shaft.

“I’m going to let you control this, ok? I feel like you need it…” Arin said, stroking Mark’s cheek softly. Mark let out a soft whine, more than happy to oblige. He started slowly moving back and forth, taking Arin’s shaft at his own pace while he readjusted to giving oral. It had been a few weeks, he wanted to make sure he was still good at it before fucking his own throat.

“You gonna join us Dan or what?” Brian laughed from Mark’s left. Mark let his attention wonder from Arin face over to Dan, who was still hovering nervously outside the circle. Mark could see the shape of an erection pressing against his jeans, but Dan’s anxiety seemed to be getting the better of him.

“Yeah, just uh… just give me a minute” Dan murmured, hands fidgeting at his side.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Arin reassured his friend, that familiar sweetness filling his voice. Mark always loved listening to the way Arin melted for Dan…

“I know, I-I want to, I’m just a little nervous…” Dan stuttered, scratching at his own hands. Arin paused for a moment in thought, before pulling himself out of Mark’s mouth. Mark had to resist the urge to whine at the loss.

“Come here, let me help” Arin said softly, motioning for Dan to come closer. Mark let his attention wonder for a moment, assuming Arin was dismissing him. His heart hammered as he watched what the other men were doing. Brian, Matt, Barry, Jack and Ross were already jerking themselves off, Matt and Jack had their eyes closed focusing on their own fantasies, while the other three were entirely focused on Mark. Ryan and Vernon were still touching themselves through their pant, but still very interested in what was happening. Mark imagined that Vernon was a little jealous, they’d talked before about their shared fetish in getting other people off, but Vernon was still too scared to bring it up with the others. Mark did his best to help, usually after a long session with Ross abusing him, Vernon would be the one to come in and finish Mark off. Mark would be willing to bet the reason Vernon’s eyes were closed right now was because he was dreaming it was _him_ sitting in the middle of this circle about to get cummed on…

A soft moan from Dan dragged Mark’s attention back to what was going on in front of him. Arin had pulled his friend into a gentle kiss, running his hands over Dan’s chest and nipples teasingly. Mark saw Brian’s face twist a little at Dan’s noise, hand speeding up on his cock slightly.

“Hey Mark, why not give Dan a hand there? Loosen him up a little” Ross murmured in Mark’s ear silkily. Mark nodded, shuffling forward slightly so he could reach out and touch Dan. The older man flinched at the sudden contact, but didn’t pull away as Mark started to unzip his jeans. Mark undid the button at the top, then slowly pushed the material aside to expose his underwear and the hard bulge straining against them. Dan whimpered softly as Mark started to grind his palm against his clothed erection, still keeping a firm grip on Arin like his life depended on it. Mark teased him for a few moments, making sure he knew what was going to happen, before pulling his cock free. He gave Dan another moment to process this, before leaning forward and softly flicking his tongue over his slit. Dan finally broke away from his kiss, gasping and burying his face in Arin’s chest. Mark moved slowly, knowing Dan preferred slow and gentle touches compared to the way Mark treated everyone else. When Mark was satisfied with how wet he’d made him, he took Dan’s tip into his mouth, lightly sucking and running his tongue around the sensitive skin. Dan moaned softly, fingers gently entwining in Mark’s hair.

“Hey Dan, mind moving your hips a little to your right? It’s a little hard to see what’s going on at this angle” Brian asked heatedly. Mark could see how hard he was working himself out of the corner of his eye. Dan was the ultimate soft spot for Brian, Mark had seen Brain go from completely controlled with amazing stamina to cumming within minutes when Dan was involved.

“Uh, o-ok…” Dan nodded, twisting his hips slightly to let the rest of the group see more clearly. Mark reminded himself he needed to put on a show with this, moaning around Dan’s shaft as he framed himself in a better way for the room to see him. He heard a low whimper from behind him, it sounded like Barry but Mark couldn’t be sure, sometimes Ryan could reach that low grumble too.

Mark sunk himself lower down Dan’s shaft, feeling the older man’s shaft pressing against the back of his throat. It had been awhile, but Mark managed to take it all the way down, groaning softly as he buried his face into Dan’s crotch. Dan whimpered, hand tightening in Mark’s hair as he mindlessly pressed Mark against his skin. He loved when he managed to get Dan to stop being so anxious and just enjoy things…

“Mind if I share?” Arin asked Dan huskily, running his lips up the older man’s neck. Dan seemed a little confused for a moment, but as Arin brought his dick up close to Mark’s face, he moaned softly.

“I-if Mark’s ok with it, I don’t mind” Dan shivered. Mark groaned to let them know he wanted it. He pulled his mouth back so only Dan’s tip was left between his lips, waiting to see what Arin wanted him to do. Arin pressed his dick against Dan’s, putting his tip against Mark’s lips. Mark eagerly took it in, focusing on keeping his mouth as wide as he could to fit the pair of cocks inside him. He couldn’t show off as much like this, but he imagined the sight was a pretty one. Arin lead the charge, thrusting himself back fully into Mark’s mouth with a low groan. Dan just stood there shaking, head resting on his friend’s shoulder as he just watched. Maybe the friction of Arin’s shaft against his own was enough for him to get off. Less work for Mark he supposed.

“Fuck Mark, your mouth is so good…” Arin grunted, threading his hand back into Mark’s hair to get him further down his shaft. “I don’t know how much longer I can last…”

Mark whined, doing his best to move his tongue around both shafts in his mouth at once. He’d never done this before, usually he’d just swap between the two cocks presented before him, but Arin seemed to be loving this despite it.

“S-shit! Fucking hell I-I… fuuuck!”

Mark flinched in surprise as something warm and wet hit his cheek, glancing over to the direction of Matt’s harsh swearing. Matt’s moans broke through the circle as he came, running a hand through his own hair and grasping hard as his body pulsed from the orgasm. Mark moaned as his friend’s cum splattered against his cheek, almost wishing he could turn around and wrap his lips around Matt’s tip and drink down the last few trickles.

“Oh thank Christ,” Brian chuckled. “I didn’t want to be the first”

“S-shut up…” Matt panted, gathering up the last few drops of cum from his cock and wiping them off on his pants. Mark shivered as he felt some of the cum on his cheek slowly start to drip down onto his neck, fighting back his natural urge to scoop it all up with his fingers and lick them clean.

“You look so good like this Mark…” Arin groaned, face twisting with pleasure as his thrusts sped up. “You ready for more?”

Mark whined around the pair of cocks in his mouth, so eager for Arin to cum in his mouth.

“You wanna cum together?” Arin asked Dan, panting heavily as he tried to hold on for a few more seconds.

“I-I’m not quite there yet, sorry” Dan said softly, eyes hazy as he watched Arin’s shaft sliding against his own in Mark’s mouth.

“You’re fine, just a suggestion, we can give it a go another time” Arin panted, eyes squeezing tightly shut. He fisted his hand tighter into Mark’s hair, slamming himself as hard and deep as he could get in Mark’s throat. A low moan from Mark must have been the last spark Arin needed. With a harsh cry, Arin started to cum, pulling at Mark mindlessly as his shaft pulsed in Mark’s mouth. Mark’s natural instinct was to moan and start drinking it all down, but he had to remind himself that Ross had said no swallowing. It was so hard though, there was just so much of it filling his mouth. To distract himself from his urge to swallow, Mark swirled his tongue around Arin’s tip, feeling it throbbing with each pulse of cum. Arin’s harsh gasps and groans started to slow as he came down from his high, leaving his member in Mark’s moment before slowly pulling back.

“Shit Mark…” Arin sighed, running a sweaty hand through his hair. “I’ve missed that”

“You didn’t swallow any did you?” Ross asked huskily, heat filing his every word. Mark obediently opened his mouth, showing it was all still there, tongue almost hidden by the sheer amount of white in his mouth. Ross growled, squeezing his cock tightly. “Such a good boy… keep it all in there until I tell you to swallow”

Mark hummed in acknowledgement, wanting to please his friends as best he could even if he couldn’t talk.

“Hey, bring that face over here” Brian said, voice tight with heat. Mark did as he was told, eagerly waiting with an open mouth as Brian’s hand furiously stroked his shaft. Brian’s tip was practically drooling with precum, he hadn’t been joking about nearly being the first to cum. After a few moments of heavy breaths and pants, Brian let out a tight growl, pointing his dick directly at Mark’s forehead. Mark flinched as the first shot of cum went straight up his face and into his hair, resisting the urge to grumble. Brian was just as bad as Ross sometimes, he could see the smirk on Brian’s face as another shot of cum coated Mark’s hair. As Brian groaned with pleasure, he shifted where he was pointing his slit, letting the next few shots hit Mark’s mouth and lips. At least Brian subtly apologises after fucking with Mark, that was one of the big differences between him and Ross. He’d only had three guys cum on him and he already felt sticky and soaked, he was going to drown if they all came in his mouth… it was so hard not to swallow.

Brian pulled away with a huff of exhaustion, smiling wearily to himself.

“You look amazing like this” Brian said softly, wiping the sweat off his face.

“Y-yeah…” Barry agreed quietly, voice shaking from how hard he was working himself. Mark’s cock strained against the ring clamped around his base as he watched Barry masturbate. Seeing his normally cute and innocent face so red and lustful was always amazing.

“I’m just going to do your chest if that’s alright…” Barry asked, breathing hard as precum coated his fingers. Mark nodded, turning his body to face Barry fully. He stared up at Barry, making sure to keep eye contact as the larger man worked himself hard. His breathing turned harsh and shuddering, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pushed himself closer to orgasm. After a moment, Barry cried out, pointing his slit at Mark’s chest in just enough time for his first spurt to cover him. Mark groaned around the liquids in his mouth, loving the feeling of Barry’s cum hitting his chest, sliding down his pecs with each new spurt. Barry seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open to watch what he was doing, legs shaking slightly as he whined and moaned. Mark almost wanted to get up and help him, make sure he didn’t collapse from how hard he was cumming, but he made sure to dutifully sit and take each shot of cum that covered his skin. Barry let out a tired huff as his shaft stilled, staggering backward a little.

“Fuck, I’ve never cum standing up before…” Barry panted, finding the arm of the couch and collapsing against it.

“Really? You’ve never jacked off in the shower before?” Arin asked curiously.

“I have, I just sit at the bottom of the shower to do it” Barry explained.

“Brian! W-what are you- ah shit!”

Mark glanced back in the direction of Dan, following his sharp gasp to see Brian with his arms wrapped around Dan’s body, jacking him off in fast heavy strokes.

“What? You looked like you needed some help…” Brian growled in Dan’s ear, using his other hand to start teasing Dan’s left nipple though his shirt. Dan cried out with pleasure, writhing in the older man’s grasp as Brian focused on his sensitive tip. Mark shifted back to face Dan, he could see the look of pleasure on Dan’s face, he was going to cum any second now. Arin groaned softly to himself, pressing himself up against Dan and trailing his lips and tongue up Dan’s neck.

“I love the noises you make when you’re about to cum, so fucking filthy…” Brian rumbled, pinching Dan’s nipple. Dan couldn’t stop gasping and whining, hips mindlessly jerking into Brian’s hand as he was milked hard.

“You gonna cum all over Mark’s pretty face? Just look at him, such a perfect little slut waiting for you to coat him. He wants it so badly, can you see how much he’s leaking? Give him what he needs Dan, cum all over his face. Come on, cum for us. Cum” Arin growled in Dan’s ear, giving his friend a gentle nip.

The only warning Mark got was a sharp cry, before Dan was cumming on his face, Brian making sure to point Dan’s dick so it all got in Mark’s mouth. Mark whined a Dan’s cum hit his lips, struggling so hard to keep all this fluid in his mouth. He just wanted to swallow, the bitterness was starting to get a little unpleasant as it stopped being warm, but he was here to be their obedient toy, he wasn’t going to disobey Ross. Mark flinched with surprise as another sharp gasp came from his left, more fluids hitting his cheek. He managed to close his eye just in time before a spurt hit him right on the eyelid, sticking to lashes.

“S-sorry!” Vernon gasped, making sure to get the rest of his cum on Mark’s cheek and neck. Mark hummed to let Vernon know it was ok, but focused on keeping his mouth open to get the last of Dan’s cum. His spurts had turned into a trickle, but Brian was still working Dan’s shaft hard, a wicked look on his face. Dan’s whines picked up in pitch, trembling as his legs started to fold from under him.

“B-Brian, no post orgasm torture, please!” Dan gasped, having to be held upright by Arin. Mark knew that feeling all too well…

“Fine, you’re no fun” Brian pouted, withdrawing his hand. Mark turned to catch the last few spurts of cum from Vernon in his mouth, eyelid still closed to keep the fluid on his eyelashes from getting in his eye. Vernon whimpered as he finished himself off, shaking slightly as his shaft gave one final throb, before falling still. He looked so wrecked, mirroring how Mark felt at the moment.

“You look like you’re going to drown” Ryan chuckled, heat thickening his voice. Mark couldn’t help but agree, there was just so much in his mouth, and he knew he was just going to get more. He felt Ross lean down close, getting right in his ear.

“Do you need to stop? As fun as this is I don’t want you to choke” Ross whispered, making sure only Mark could hear his break in dominating character.  Mark shook his head, he could take it. He wanted to be good for them. Ross gave him a gentle ear nip, letting him know he understood.

“You’re such a good toy for us, what did we do to deserve you?” Ross said, returning to his loud controlling role. Jack and Ryan groaned with agreement, seemingly both on the edge, but both wanting to be the last one standing. It was going to be a hard battle, Mark knew Ross had practiced this kind of stamina, and there was no way Ross would voluntarily back down.

“Christ almighty…” Jack moaned to himself as he raked his eyes over Mark, slowing his hand movements to savour the feeling. But even then, he still seemed on the verge of breaking, precum practically dripping from his slit.

“F-fucking shit, I can’t- give me your fucking mouth” Ryan growled, grabbing Mark’s hair hard and forcing him to face him. Mark whimpered a little at the sudden harsh tug, but obediently did as he was told. He was used to Ryan’s roughness, it was just the surprise that made it hurt. Ryan gasped with pleasure as he started to cum, not caring where it landed on Mark, just that he was painting him more. Mark groaned at the feeling, shutting his eyes to avoid getting anything more in them. Ryan’s cum coated his face, dripping down Mark’s skin and onto his neck with each new spurt. Mark felt like he was going to explode, this arousal without release was getting to be too much. His dick strained against his cock ring, valiantly trying to find something to touch, but just couldn’t. Mark was sure there must be a small pool of precum underneath him right now, and Ross must be loving it. It felt like all Mark needed was a few strokes to cum, he was just so insanely turned on and desperate. If his mouth wasn’t full, he’d only be a few minutes away from begging to cum.

Ryan huffed as his orgasm ended, giving Mark a small rub on the only cum-free bit of skin on his cheek. Mark knew it was a silent thanks, Ryan never usually said it aloud. They had a weird relationship when it came to this stuff. When Mark had become the office slut, he’d told Matt and Ryan they didn’t have to participate if they still felt weird about what had happened between the three of them, but Ryan had a better idea. To make up for being a jackass, Matt and Ryan could use him however they want, however roughly they want. Mark was more than happy to agree, it just felt good to have his friends back. Matt had toned it down over the past month, just having general sexual relief sessions with Mark, but Ryan was still running Mark through the ring. He didn’t mind of course, but it was nice that Ryan was finally giving him small thanks and aftercare now. That never happened before.

“Fucking fine, you win Ross” Jack groaned, half with disappointment, half with arousal. Mark knew his que, and faced Jack eagerly. His jaw was starting to get pretty sore from holding his mouth full of cum open, but it seemed to finally be getting close to the end. Jack’s fist returned to its previous fast strokes for a few moments, before Jack hit his climax. He groaned deeply, running a hand through his hair and grasping it tightly as he shot load after load into Mark’s mouth. Mark watched in pleasure as Jack’s shaft throbbed, loving the way his foreskin moved over his slit. Mark had always been fascinated by guys with foreskins, he didn’t get to play with them very often. And at least in Jack’s case, it made him so much more sensitive and responsive to small touches. The cum had finally gotten too much for Mark, the corners of his mouth starting to leak as the liquid could no longer fit in. He tried to flatten his tongue further, somehow make more room, but it was a losing battle. His saliva was just filling in the space the cum seeped out of.

“Christ you’re gorgeous…” Jack murmured softly, shivering as he gave himself a few final squeezes of his shaft, before falling still.

“Hey Mark? Look at me for a minute”

Mark turned to Ross, coming face to face with his phone.

“You’re taking pics?” Arin asked curiously.

“Nah a video. This is going to be my jackoff material for like a week at least” Ross purred with laughter, capturing all of Mark’s face with his camera. Mark was a little nervous about it, but made sure to sit up straight and show off his body.

“Ok, you’ve been such a good boy for us tonight Mark, you can swallow now” Ross said, voice tight with heat as he worked himself hard. Mark moaned with relief, barely hesitating to follow Ross’s command. He swallowed down the bitter, slightly cold liquid, shivering a little at the feeling. It wasn’t gross, just weird. He’d never had so much before in a single mouthful, he was used to drinking down small bursts, not a cup full. When Mark was finished, he opened his mouth back up, showing Ross he was done. Ross grinned with wicked delight, making sure to get it all on film.

“Perfect. Now, finish me off. I know you’ve been waiting for it” Ross said, removing his hand from his shaft.

“How do you want me to do it?” Mark asked, voice cracking a little from going so long without use.

“Hands, mouth, whatever you’re craving most” Ross smirked, eyes dark with lust as he towered over Mark. Mark didn’t question himself, he just moved forward without thought and swallowed down Ross’s shaft in a single, overly eager motion. Ross let out a tight grunt, hands threading into Mark’s sticky hair. It was one of the rare times he wasn’t controlling their movements, it was all Mark. Mark was the one making Ross fuck his throat, grasping the older man’s hips tightly so he could push himself further. He just wanted Ross to feel good, he wanted to be a good fucktoy. He was vaguely aware Ross was still filming him, but the only thing on Mark’s mind was the feeling of Ross’s cock filling his throat. He couldn’t believe how much he’d missed this feeling while he was away, toys just weren’t the same. Toys don’t throb in our mouth, you can’t taste the precum dribbling down your throat, you can’t recreate that pure heat filling your every movement. Sometimes, Mark felt addicted to this. He could hear Ross’s harsh pants and grunts from above him, sounding so close to breaking, but managing to hold on a few more seconds.

“I wanna cum on your face” Ross managed to growl out, hand unconsciously tightening in Mark’s hair. Mark obediently pulled back, mouth open and waiting as his hand wrapped around Ross’s shaft. It only took a few heavy strokes to push Ross over the edge, the Australian moaning high and sharp gasp as he started to cum on Mark’s face. Mark kept stroking Ross lightly as his face was painted yet again, remembering not to swallow as some of it started to fill his mouth again. Ross seemed to be struggling to keep the camera straight, hips jerking into Mark’s hand as he groaned with pleasure. Mark glanced up at the camera, remembering to put on a show for Ross as he slowed his strokes. If Ross was really going to masturbate to this, Mark had to make it worth it. As Ross’s pulses started to slow, Mark leaned forward and ran his tongue over Ross’s tip, collecting the last of his fluids. Ross swore softly to himself, stroking his fingers through Mark’s hair as he finished.

“Fuck, you’re so good…” Ross moaned softly, giving Mark a soft rub. “Show me that mouth”

Mark obeyed, letting Ross grab his jaw and film his tongue.

“Beautiful…” Ross murmured, brushing his thumb over Mark’s lip. “You’ve done so well for us Mark. Swallow that and I’ll let you cum”

Mark let out a whine of need, swallowing as fast as he could. He was so desperate, it had taken every last drop of restraint not to start touching himself during this session. He could feel his shaft straining against his cock ring, throbbing with need at the idea of release, but he wouldn’t touch himself until Ross gave the word.

“You know what, I think I might spoil you a little. You’ve been amazing for us tonight, so instead of making you jerk off for us, you can get someone else to finish you off” Ross said, crouching in front of Mark. He leant forward and pressed his lips against Mark’s, kissing him roughly as he slid the cock ring off of Mark’s throbbing shaft. “Just let us know who you want”

“Uh…I don’t know… I want… I want everyone” Mark panted, shivering as he fought his every natural instinct to thrust forward into Ross’s hand. How could he ever decide between them all? They were all amazing. He loved Dan’s gentle and caring touches, he loved Arin’s ability to know exactly what Mark sexually needed at any given time, he loved Ross and Brian’s abuse, he loved Barry’s surprisingly skilled hands milking him, he loved Vernon’s lack of a gag reflex and shared love for face fucking, he loved Jack’s filthy words and teasing when they fucked, he loved just being a masturbation object for Ryan and Matt, he loved it all. There’s no way he could ever chose. He needed them all.

“Jesus Christ Mark…” Arin groaned softly. “You could almost get me hard again saying shit like that”

“You need me to pick for you?” Ross asked, flicking a teasing finger over Mark’s leaking slit. Mark gasped at the contact, body mindlessly jerking forward seeking more contact.

“I can blow him, if you want that is” Vernon offered.

“Could’ve guessed” Jack chuckled, shaking his head.

“You ok with Vern sucking you off?” Ross asked, still teasing Mark with tiny touches around his tip.

“Yes, p-please!” Mark gasped out, so desperate to cum he could hardly think anymore. Ross moved aside as Vernon walked over and slid to the floor in front of Mark, resting his hands gently on Mark’s hips.

“Can I kiss you?” Vernon asked softly, circling his thumb across Mark’s hip bone.

“Yeah, go ahead” Mark nodded. Vernon leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Mark’s, movements soft and warm. It felt nice to be getting touched like this again, Mark loved roughness and being abused, but sometimes he needed things to be soft and slow like this. He leaned into kiss, letting Vernon have his little moment, but it was starting to get too much for Mark. He could barely keep his hands at his side anymore. He was going to break at any minute. Ross seemed to sense this, and before Mark could process the movement, the Australian had wrapped his hands around Mark’s pecs and had begun to tease his nipples. Mark had to break away from Vernon’s kiss with a sharp gasp, hips bucking forward at the stab of pleasure.

“Lean back into me so Vern can have some room to work” Ross said, pinching Mark’s sensitive nipples. Mark obeyed, letting Ross pull him back into his chest. He got off his knees and sat fully on the floor, legs screaming with relief at finally being able to stretch out again. He wasn’t going to say anything, but being on his knees for so long like that was starting to get painful. Vernon waited until Mark was settled, before laying down in between his thighs, taking Mark’s shaft in his hand. Mark cried out as Vernon wrapped his lips around Mark’s tip, even the smallest of touches feeling so amazing right now. He wouldn’t be able to last long like this.

Vernon started to move his mouth back and forth down Mark’s sensitive cock, seemingly able to sense how much Mark needed this. He just needed to cum, no more teasing, just pure pleasure. It took all Mark’s self-control not to thrust into Vernon’s mouth and face fuck him, but he knew he still had a role to play. This blowjob was just as much for Vernon’s sake as it was Mark’s. He’d only move if Vernon told him to. He wanted to hold on longer for Vernon, he really did, but as he felt the back of Vernon’s throat and Ross gave his nipples another hard rub, he was hurtling towards orgasm faster than he could stop it. He tried so hard to tense his muscles enough, remembering Arin’s explanation on how squeezing a specific muscle in your crotch could hold off an ejaculation, but Mark couldn’t do it. The feeling of breeching Vernon’s throat tipped him over the edge.

“V-Vernon, I can’t hold it in, I’m gonna cum!” Mark gasped out a warning, finally breaking enough to jerk his hips forward into Vernon’s face. The other man just groaned around Mark’s cock, speeding up his movements. Mark’s head fell back onto Ross’s shoulder as he cried out with pleasure, starting to cum right down Vernon’s throat. His mind went totally blank, writhing and gasping in Ross’s grasp as he felt Vernon swallowing around him. He hadn’t cum this hard in weeks, probably since his last session with the grumps. The only way this could get any better was if he were getting fucked right now. Vernon kept going until he was certain Mark was spent, swirling his tongue around Mark’s tip one last time to gather up any missed drops of cum. He pulled away slowly, letting Mark come down from his high. Mark was wrecked, it felt like he could pass out if he really wanted to. He just sunk into Ross’s chest, panting hard as his mind swirled. Ross gave him a few moments to relax, before wrapping his arms around Mark’s chest and giving him a gentle squeeze.

“You did so fucking well for us Mark. Just amazing” Ross murmured softly, hugging Mark warmly. Mark smiled weakly at the praise, the world slowly coming back into focus. He felt someone take his hand and hold it tightly, Arin’s face slowly swimming into vision.

“Come ‘ere buddy, let’s get you cleaned up” Arin smiled warmly, giving Mark’s hand a squeeze. Ross released Mark, letting the destroyed man change laps to Arin’s. Arin positioned Mark so he was laying with his head on Arin’s thighs, staring down at him with the loving warmth Mark knew like the back of his hand. Arin was handed a tissue from Dan and gently took Mark’s face in his hands, starting to mop up the cold cum on his skin. Mark sighed happily at the touch, letting Arin’s hands move over his face without any complaint. Arin was always amazing at aftercare, his warm smile and gentle hands always made Mark’s heart race and body heal. The others were good too, but Arin was the master of it.

“There, starting to see some skin under there” Arin chuckled, throwing the soaked tissue to one side and taking a fresh one to Mark’s face.

“Well at least we have pictures to remember it by” Brian rumbled with a grin, giving Mark a pat on the shoulder.

“If we do this again, we should totally do it while you have the glasses on, Mark” Ryan suggested wickedly.

“Hey, my glasses aren’t cheap you know” Mark protested weakly.

“Like you’re really worried about the money” Ryan said with a small laugh.

“I’m not, I just don’t want my glasses to get wrecked. They’re special to me, I don’t want to lose them to cum” Mark tried to pout, but he was just so exhausted. Arin dabbed off the last big splotch of cum off Mark’s face, running a hand over his now clean skin.

“You doin’ ok?” Arin asked sweetly. Mark nodded, leaning into the touch.

“Just tired, and a little sore” Mark said softly, relaxing into the warmth of Arin’s massive hand.

“Come lay on the couch with me for a bit” Arin said, pushing himself back onto his feet and offering Mark a hand. Mark took it gratefully, letting the larger man pull him to his feet with ease. He followed Arin over to the big couch, Barry giving the pair a warm grin as they passed.

“Side by side or do you want to lay on top of me?” Arin asked as he lay himself out on the couch.

“Side by side sounds nice” Mark said, letting Arin settle in before joining him. Arin adjusted himself a little to make sure Mark could fit beside him, before beckoning Mark over. Mark gratefully slid himself beside Arin, sighing happily as his friend’s large arms wrapped around his chest.

“Alright, I really need to get back to work. Come let me know if you need me later” Barry said, giving Mark’s hair a small tussle as he got up.

“Thank you” Mark smiled softly. He was just so wrecked, he could almost fall asleep like this. Arin’s hand started to stroke through Mark’s hair, pressing his lips to Mark’s neck. He felt like he needed a week to recover from this… but Mark knew all too well tomorrow he’d be just as eager to get on his knees and serve the office. Sometimes, Mark hated his libido… but damn was it fun.


End file.
